


[Podfic] A Little Gossip Goes a Long Way (the Only Good Things Remix)

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Assumptions, Gen, Gossip, Neighbors, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofA Little Gossip Goes a Long Way (the Only Good Things Remix)by donutsweeperAuthor's summary:Everyone in the building had noticed that Steve Rogers seemed happier ever since his new roommate moved in. A lot happier, actually.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] A Little Gossip Goes a Long Way (the Only Good Things Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Gossip Goes a Long Way (the Only Good Things Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843766) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ahm36ra8eoocw4n/A%20Little%20Gossip%20Goes%20a%20Long%20Way.mp3?dl=0) | 00:07:33 | 6.99 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Look! My podfics should now all be under a Pseud together now! And a new workskin! Please let me know if you like the changes, or if the workskin/pseud cause problems.
> 
> Thanks to donutsweeper for leaving blanket permission and thank you for listening.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Gossip." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).


End file.
